


A "Hopeless" Crush

by OhsheisnotFrench



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, But Michael loves it, But it's mentioned for like 2 seconds, Christine is Jeremy's best friend, Confident!Michael Mell, Fluff, Gay Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere is a Mess, Jeremy Here/Michael Mell Mutual Pining, M/M, Michael Mell & Jenna Rolan Friendship, Michael is still dorky even when popular, Mutual Pining, Past Rich Goranski/Michael Mell - Freeform, Pining Jeremy Heere, Popular!Michael, Rich Goranski & Michael Mell Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsheisnotFrench/pseuds/OhsheisnotFrench
Summary: Jeremy has only one friend and is seen as a loser. He has a crush on one of the popular kids and feels like he has no chance. Sure he likes retro things and video games just like Jeremy but no way he'd like someone like Jeremy...right?
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	A "Hopeless" Crush

I had only one friend. Her name was Chrisitine and we’ve been friends since the 7th grade. Before that, I was a friendless loser. I mean I was still a loser but at least I had Christine. She was a super hyper girl who absolutely loved theatre. She always tried to drag me into the drama club but I always refused. I would rather die than step foot on a stage. I was content with watching from the audience. She was really good with what she did. She always was listening to musicals and because of that, I was a pretty big musical fan. Something I loved more than musicals was video games. I played video games basically all the time. When you had basically no friends, you had nothing better to do. Whenever I brought Christine to my house to play video games or hangout, my dad always assumed I was going to hook up with her. I liked her from 7th grade until freshman year but I no longer had feelings for her. I just saw her like a sister now. But now because of my dad, I rarely brought her over. I would sometimes go over to her house. Her parents and younger siblings were super sweet to me. Her mom almost treated me like her child. I didn’t go over to Christine’s though. I had no way to get there other than walking since my dad didn’t leave the house and Christine’s house was pretty far away. Not like super far or anything but I didn’t feel like walking very often. But no, Christine wasn’t the person I was interested in. I was interested in someone way different.

I came to terms with my bisexuality at the end of freshman year. It hit me pretty hard. I’ve kept it from basically everyone, except Christine. Not even my dad knew. I would’ve just gotten bullied from it. The guy I was interested in was named Michael Mell. He was a super laid back guy who was really nice. Sure I’ve only talked to him twice but he was super nice to me both times. He loved all things retro, especially video games. He even had a pac man tattoo and an Apocalypse of the Damned patch on his backpack. He loved old school music but especially loved Bob Marley. He used words like “gnarly” and “rad.” Plus, he was super attractive. He wore a red hoodie constantly and it was covered with all sorts of patches. His hair was always done but it didn’t look like he tried hard at all. He wore brown framed glasses that suited him well. He was my dream guy. The only problem was...he was super popular. No one would think a guy like that would be popular but you’d be surprised. Even though he was pretty openly gay, girls would all over him. Guys would be too. He rejected like all of them though, or at least that’s what I heard. I wouldn’t exactly call myself a stalker, more like an observer. 

It was time for lunch and I was trying to get to my locker when I noticed Brooke and Chloe standing in front of it.

“So Jenna Rolan said Madeline told Jake “I'll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool” and then she lost at pool, deliberately.” Chloe said.  
“That is so awesome!” Brooke explained.  
“Brooke!” Chloe yelled.  
“I mean slutty.” Brooke quickly corrected.  
Out of nowhere, Jenna Rolan ran over to them.  
“And then Madeline was all like…” Jenna started.  
“I’M TELLING THE STORY JENNA!” Chloe shouted louder.

Chloe and Brooke were the two most popular girls at school. They were both insanely pretty and a bunch of guys crushed on them. Jenna Rolan was...kinda just there. She always knew the hottest gossip in school. She knew everything about everyone and yet no one knew anything about her. I tried talking to Chloe once and that didn’t end well. She called me a pervert and that was the end of that. 

“What are you staring at?” That snapped me out of my thoughts. Were they talking to me? “Oh my god, he’s totally getting off on that.” I furrowed my eyebrows. “Stay away from us pervert.” Chloe said before stomping away.

Brooke and Jenna followed after her. I sighed and went to go to my locker once more. Luckily, I didn’t get bothered. In the distance, I saw Jake Dillinger and Rich talking. Jake was probably the nicest popular kid, other than Michael of course. Him and I were cool because I helped him raise his English grade. Jake was everything. He was smart, attractive, kind and athletic. The only thing he couldn’t do was English class. He was amazing in every other subject. Why he wasn’t great with English was beyond me. And with Jake came Rich. He had been a proud bisexual since the start of junior year. Him and I never interacted much so I had no real opinion on him. I’ve heard he can be pretty chaotic, but that was all I really knew. I was going to say hi to them but then realized it probably wasn’t the best idea. I instead decided to head towards the cafeteria. As I was walking, I ran into someone. Just as I was going to say sorry, I looked up and saw who it was. 

“Oh Jeremy, I’m sorry. I really gotta watch where I’m going.”  
Michael Mell in the flesh.  
“No no, you are fine! I mean it was totally my fault like I could’ve just avoided you and…”  
God I was really a pro at embarrassing myself.  
“Jeremy, it’s fine. Just glad I didn’t knock you over or anything.” He said with a chuckle.  
That chuckle would actually be the death of me.  
“I like your patches.” I blurted out.  
He smiled brightly.  
“Really? Thanks dude. Man, I really gotta talk to you more. You’re like one of the coolest guys I know.”  
The Michael Mell thought I was cool? I was totally dreaming.  
“I... there’s no way you think that.”  
“Oh but I do. You like Apocalypse of the Damned right? I mean I saw you wearing the shirt a few days ago and was gonna tell you I liked it but um… I didn’t.”  
I just stared at him. I have never liked him more than in that moment.  
“Yeah, I love Apocalypse. I can’t get past level nine though.”  
“Me neither. I asked Jake and Rich if they would play with me and let me tell you something…” He leaned in closer to me. I guarantee he could hear my rapid heart beat.  
“They aren’t very good. Maybe you should come over and play with me. I can put your skills to the test.”  
Was this just some major prank the popular kids were all playing on me? I prayed not. If Michael actually wanted to hang out with me, that’s a dream come true.  
“I would love that.”  
He smiled.  
“It’s a date then.”  
My heart stopped. Date? He didn’t mean...unless he did? I knew my face was bright red at this point and prayed he didn’t notice.  
“Hey, you have a pen?”  
I felt around in my pockets and there was nothing there. I was about to tell him that I didn’t when someone came into the conversation.  
“Didn’t mean to eavesdrop or anything but I heard you needed a pen?”  
Standing there was Christine. Her smile was as bright as day. In her hand, she was holding out a pen.  
“Wow, that’s very convenient...Christine right?”  
She nodded eagerly.  
“Thanks Christine, by the way, I saw you in Romeo & Juliet last year, you killed it.”  
Christine smiled.  
“Thanks Michael.”  
Michael then reached for my arm and then looked at me, silently asking if it was ok. I nodded. He put the pen to my arm and started writing on it.  
“Call me sometime?” He asked, almost sounding hopeful.  
“Totally.”  
He smiled before walking off. Once he was far enough away, Christine started jumping before pulling me into a hug.  
“I can’t believe you just talked to Michael and didn’t faint!”  
“Me too. I was close though. Can you believe he wants to hang out with me?”  
“Well totally. You are like the coolest.”  
I smiled. Maybe I didn’t need to be popular. I had all I needed without it.  
\----  
Michael and I have been texting a lot but that wasn’t all. He was talking to me more at school too. Surprisingly, Chloe, Brooke and Jenna were being way nicer to me. Well, Brooke and Jenna were never really mean to me to begin with but still. They didn’t like hang out with me or anything but no insults were being thrown my way. And once, when I was walking down the hall Rich came up to me. I was scared he was gonna come and like shove me into a wall or something but he just smiled.  
“What’s up man?”  
“You’re talking to me?”  
“Yeah, Michael’s been talking a lot about you. He said you were a cool dude. Do you like him? No judgement, totally bi.”  
I don’t know why he needed to clarify that like all the time. It was a very known fact.  
“I...um.”  
Rich smiled.  
“You totally do!” Rich exclaimed.  
I quickly shushed him.  
“Ok so maybe I do but you can’t tell anyone.” I pleaded.  
“Fine, but you should totally go for it, one man to another.”  
After that, he just walked away. What was that about? Did Michael...actually have some feelings for me? There was no way I mean, look at me. I wasn’t cool or attractive in the slightest. He was talking to me so I must’ve been somewhat worthwhile. I was walking to the cafeteria when I bumped into someone. Man, I really needed to start watching where I was going.  
“Jeremy we’ve gotta stop meeting like this.” Michael said with a smile.  
He took the headphones off his ears.  
“We do. What were you listening to?”  
“The one and only Bob Marley. The groove he gives off is hella gnarly dude.”  
His smile grew even bigger and it was honestly the cutest thing.  
“I’ll take your word for it.”  
“Hey, you wanna sit with me at lunch?”  
My heart dropped. He wanted me to sit at the cool kids table? That was something I dreamed of forever. I almost instantly said yes. I mean, hanging out with Michael and the cool kids? I wanted that more than anything but then I came to a realization.  
“I can’t Michael. I’m sorry but I can’t leave Christine alone.”  
“She can sit with us too. I wouldn’t wanna leave her out or anything.”  
He was such a sweetheart.  
“You sure your friends won’t mind?”  
“Nah dude. I’ve told them about you and they seemed to think you were pretty cool.”  
“You’ve talked about me?”  
For the first time ever, I got to hear Michael stutter.  
“W-well...umm… yeah. I-I mean you are super cool and all…”  
“You think I’m cool?” I asked, completely dumbfounded. I still couldn’t believe he thought I was cool.  
“I mean I just said it so....”  
“Umm yeah. I’ll sit with you at lunch today.”  
His smile was as bright as ever.  
“Sweet dude. You know where to find us.” He said before walking away. I quickly got my lunch and went to go find Christine. She was sitting at our normal table. Christine brought her own lunch. I would’ve done the same but I have something called laziness.  
“Hey Chris, I have a question.”  
She perked up.  
“What’s up Jere?”  
“You wanna...sit at a new table today?”  
She tilted her head to the side.  
“I mean this was kinda our table...where else would we go?”  
“Follow me.” I said confidently.  
She gathered her things and followed me. As we got closer to the cool kids table, Christine stopped me.  
“Jeremy what are you doing?” She whispered.  
“Trust me.” I whispered back.  
I turned back and looked at the group in front of me.  
“Hi?”  
My statement definitely sounded more like a question. The group sitting there all just looked at me for a second. I felt my heart rate start to increase. Maybe this was a bad idea.  
“Jeremy! Christine! Come sit!” Michael exclaimed as he waved us over.  
I sat down next to Michael and Christine sat across from me, which happened to be next to Jenna Rolan.  
“You sure we can sit here?” I whispered to Michael.  
“Of course you dork.”  
I smiled and felt a light blush on my face. I felt a kick under the table. I looked up and Christine was smirking. I looked away from her and focused on the rest of the group.  
“Should I give you a run down or?” Michael asked.  
I nodded.  
He told me a bit about each person which shocked me. They all seemed like...real people. Ok I knew they were all real people but it almost seemed as if they were untouchable. He also told me that Jenna and Rich were his best friends. He had dated Rich for like a week before they decided they were better off as friends. I was glad to hear that. They all seemed like cool people. Well, they always were but now they also sounded cool.  
“Do you wanna...hang out after school?” Michael asked.  
I felt my heart drop in the best way possible  
“Yeah, of course!”  
The rest of the table looked at me and I put my head down in shame. I seemed totally crazy now.  
“Nice to know you are that passionate about writing my essay.” Rich teased.  
“I...huh?” I squeaked.  
“Rich asked if anyone wanted to write his essay for him.” Jenna informed me.  
I sputtered out a bunch of noises trying to come up with something to say but nothing came out.  
“You don’t need to have an aneurysm there buddy, I’ll write it myself.”  
“That’s a big word for someone like you.” I mumbled.  
The rest of the table laughed. Shit, they heard me.  
“Man, I like this guy already!” Rich exclaimed.  
The rest of the table murmured.  
“I told you guys that you would.” Michael bragged.  
“Jeez Mikey. Just hook up with him already.”  
I was literally about to shank Rich. He was small enough to hide somewhere. Michael turned to look at me and winked before turning back around. My face just exploded red. Ok, there was no way that wasn’t some type of flirting right? Right?  
\----  
After the last bell, I went to my locker. I started to put all my binders away. When I closed it, I jumped when I saw who was standing there.  
“Hey, sorry to scare you.”  
I calmed down at the sound of Michael’s voice.  
“It’s fine.”  
“You still down for hanging out? We can play video games until our fingers bleed.” Michael said with a dorky smile.  
I couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Yeah, let me just text my dad.”  
I quickly pulled my phone out and quickly texted my dad. I didn’t get a response but it was good enough for me. I then followed Michael to his car. It was a white PT Cruiser.  
“This is Lydia.” He said proudly.  
“You named your car Lydia?” I asked with a giggle.  
“No, It was just the first name that came to my head.” He said as he opened the car door and stepped inside.  
I opened the passenger door and sat down in the seat.  
“You don’t mind if I play the Marley right?”  
“The… Marley?”  
“Like Bob Marley.”  
I chuckled.  
“No I got that, just you called him the Marley.”  
He smiled.  
“That I did Jerebear.”  
My face got insanely hot.  
“Jerebear?”  
“It’s my nickname for you. It’s cute, just like you.” He said and then booped my nose with his finger.  
I was pretty sure I was dying at that point. How was this dork so popular? I mean, he was absolutely perfect so that was probably why. He started driving and was singing along to the song. Great, he was talented too. Was there anything he couldn’t do? It didn’t take very long to get to his house.  
“Just a warning, my moms are probably gonna be here. You cool with that?”  
Michael has two moms? I guess you learn something new everyday.  
“Yeah, I’m cool with that.”  
I followed Michael up to his front door. He unlocked it and let me in. I immediately took off my shoes, assuming that I was supposed to. I’ve only been to one house where they allowed shoes on in the house and it was the weirdest thing to me. Michael didn’t say anything, he just took his shoes off. I noticed he was wearing weed socks. That was...strange. Not bad or anything, I just never expected that.  
“Ma? Ina?” He called out.  
“Ina?” I asked.  
He turned to look at me and smiled.  
“It means mom in tagalog.” He explained.  
“Tagalog?”  
“I’m half Filipino.”  
My eyes widened in surprise.  
“Oh wow, that’s really cool.”  
“I know right.”  
Then a woman came over to us. I assumed she was one of Michael’s moms. She looked just like him.  
“Hey baby.” She said and kissed him on the head.  
She then looked at me.  
“Who’s this?”  
“My friend from school. His name is Jeremy.”  
She looked at me again and then looked back at Michael.  
“Gusto mo siya, hindi ba?”  
Michael sputtered. I wish I knew what that meant.  
“Ina!” He exclaimed.  
She gave him a questioning look.  
“Oo.” He said simply.  
What does that mean? His mom looked back at me and smiled.  
“Nice to meet you Jeremy.” She said with a smile.  
“Nice to meet you too Mrs.Mell.” I said and stook out my hand.  
“Don’t be silly, come here.” She said and then pulled me into a hug.  
I wasn’t expecting that but it wasn’t bad. It felt nice. She was like a mother I never had. Well, it was kinda unfair to say I never had a mom. I had a pretty great one for years until she just left. No goodbye to me or anything. Dad hasn’t been the same since. Soon enough, she let me go.  
“If you need anything, just let me know.” She said with a smile.  
“Alright ina.”  
“Oh yeah, so say hi to your mother before you go to your room.”  
He nodded and I followed him to a separate room. It seemed to be an office.  
“Hey ma.”  
She turned around from her chair. She shared Michael’s dark hair and eyes but that was about it.  
“Hey baby. I see you brought a friend.”  
“Yeah, this is Jeremy.”  
“Hey Jeremy.” She said sweetly.  
“Hey Mrs. Mell.”  
She smiled before turning back around.  
“She’s pretty quiet.” Michael whispered to me.  
I nodded. Michael led me to a set of stairs. I followed him up the stairs and he then opened the door to a room. I never thought about what Michael’s room would look like, but now I actually got to see it. His room was very decorated. It had lots of posters that littered the walls. Many different things laid on shelves. He also had a crazy display of vintage sodas. He had a vinyl collection that was nicely put together next to my record player. He had some nice looking skates laying next to his bedside table. A collection of video games were stacked next to his consoles. His bed sheets were a nice gray and his bed was covered with pillows. He had a red pac man ghost laying on his bed as well.  
“Wow, you have a nice room.”  
“Thanks, I try.”  
“Where did you get all those sodas?” I asked and pointed at the display.  
“Oh these bad boys? I have a hook up who works at Spencers. Isn’t it cool? I have a bunch, Mountain Dew Red, Ecto Cooler, Crystal Pepsi! It’s like regular Pepsi, but clear!” He exclaimed happily.  
He was the most adorkable person in the entire world.  
“If you ever wanted to taste any of them, we can go to my basement. I have a few in the fridge down there.”  
“Isn’t it like a bad idea to drink expired sodas?”  
“Probably. But they get better with age.” He said with a shrug.  
I wasn’t even gonna question that. We then started to play some video games. We were playing for quite a while. It didn’t feel like it though. Michael was amazing at Apocalypse. We were so in sync, you would think that we’ve been playing together for years. Every once in a while, I would glance over and look at him. His focused face was super cute. He would poke his tongue out a little bit and it seemed like nothing could break his focus. Plus, his beanbags were super comfortable to sit in. After we completed a level, we both celebrated. I looked at him and he was just looking at me.  
“What?”  
He smiled and shook his head. There was a tension there and you could cut it with a knife. I felt a warm hand on top of mine. My heart could’ve won a marathon. Michael moved closer to me. He then moved his face closer to mine. Was he leaning in? WAS HE GOING TO KISS ME? My question was answered when he asked,  
“Is this ok?”  
His voice was a mere whisper. I didn’t trust myself to talk so I just nodded. He leaned in more and pressed a soft kiss onto my lips. My first kiss. Michael Mell was my first kiss.  
MICHAEL MELL WAS MY FIRST KISS!  
He pulled back and smiled.  
“That was my first kiss.” I told him.  
“Mine too, did I do ok?”  
I...I WAS HIS FIRST KISS?  
“Yeah, better than ok…” I said before leaning back in to kiss him again.  
He was shocked but kissed back. We were both super inexperienced but it didn’t matter to me. It was perfect. Well, in a technical way, no, but feelings wise, it was. I then heard someone’s throat being cleared. Michael pulled away. I frowned. I just wanted to keep kissing him. I looked over and saw his mom standing there. Her arms were crossed but she was smiling.  
“I was gonna ask if Jeremy was staying for dinner but you two look a little busy.”  
My face grew red. Michael looked over at me.  
“I..umm… if that’s ok with you.”  
“Of course it is. You ok with spagetti?”  
I nodded. She left and then closed the door.  
“Well that was awkward.” Michael mumbled.  
I giggled, which ended with me full on laughing. He started laughing too. I accidently snorted and covered my face.  
“Oh my god, that was the cutest thing ever.”  
I looked over at Michael, embarrassment covered my face.  
“I like your laugh, it’s really cute.”  
I smiled.  
“Hey, if you want, you can stay the night.” Michael suggested.  
My smile widened.  
“I would like that.”  
Michael pressed a quick kiss to my cheek.  
“I really like you Jeremy. I’ve liked you since the day you first talked to me.” Michael confessed.  
“Why?”  
He gently grabbed my hands.  
“You are the dorkiest person I ever met.”  
I snorted.  
“Such a charmer.” I teased.  
He smiled.  
“But really, you like the same things I do. I’ve never really met someone like that before. Plus, these past few days of texting, I’ve really gotten to know you and you are amazing.”  
I knew my face was red, but it was for a good reason.  
“I really like you too Micah.”  
“Micah?” He asked with a chuckle.  
“I think it’s a fitting nickname.”  
“Whatever you want Jerebear.”  
Dinner was pretty nice. It was a little awkward but his moms didn’t say anything. It was just awkward for me. Michael didn’t seem to be phased by it whatsoever. After dinner, he drove me over to my house so I could go pick up my clothes. He only lived like 2 blocks away from me, which was nice. I quickly packed my clothes in my bag, told my dad I was leaving and walked out. We spent that night playing video games, talking and every once in a while, sharing a kiss. I wouldn’t have it any other way.  
\-----  
Michael and I have been dating for a good month now. We’ve been on a few dates, like to the mall to play laser tag, the movies and Pinkberry. Michael officially asked me to be his boyfriend after our second date. Being with Michael was even better than I had imagined it would be. Our friends were super supportive of us too. I would be over at his house a lot. I spent less and less time at home. It wasn’t like my dad cared. I’ve been holding off on telling my dad. We weren’t close like we used to be. Plus, I had no clue what he would think of him and I together. He’s never said anything that would make me sure of what his reaction would be. Michael kept asking when he would meet my dad. He claimed he “wanted to thank the person who created me.” Mikey was such a dork. Oh yeah, I started calling him a lot of different things now. I rarely used Michael anymore unless I was being serious or when I was referring to him. I commonly used Mikey and Micah but we also used those pet names like honey, dear and babe. But I was scared to tell my dad. I finally had to come clean about not being out to him yet. Michael wasn’t mad like I expected him to be. He told me he was sorry he tried to rush me and then said I should wait until I was ready. He was the most understanding boyfriend in the world. But now that we’ve been going out for a month, I decided maybe it was time to tell my dad. If he didn’t accept me, I’d just walk to Michael’s. I didn’t really know what I would do after that but I didn’t really think that through. My dad was sitting in the recliner watching TV.  
“Hey dad?”  
He turned to look at me.  
“Hey private, whatcha need?”  
“Can I talk to you? It’s really important.”  
My dad turned back to the TV and turned it off. Now his full attention was on me.  
“Of course you can. You can tell your old man anything.”  
I smiled slightly.  
“Um…”  
He looked at me patiently.  
“Well… I’m bi.”  
He was quiet for a minute, which made my heartbeat faster.  
“Isn’t that where you like girls and boys?”  
I nodded.  
“Oh, congratulations bud.” He said with a smile.  
“You are ok with it?”  
“What? Did you think I was gonna hate you or something.”  
I put my head down and stayed quiet. He sighed.  
“I know I haven’t been the best dad lately and I’m sorry but I love you no matter what.”  
I felt tears welling in my eyes.  
“I love you too dad.”  
At this point, the tears fell. Dad stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. I cried into his shoulder. I cried for a while but my dad didn’t let go. He just rubbed my back as I continued to cry. I calmed down soon enough though. I still had more to tell him.  
“Dad?” I mumbled.  
He pulled away from the hug to look at me.  
“Yes?”  
“I have a boyfriend.”  
He patted me on the back and smiled.  
“That’s awesome. What’s his name?”  
“His name is Michael.”  
“Well sit down and tell me about this Michael.”  
He sat back down in the recliner while I sat on the couch.  
“Well, he goes to my school and we are in the same grade. He’s like really popular and super cool. He’s constantly wearing this red hoodie that’s covered in patches. He loves Bob Marley and all things retro. He collects these vintage sodas and has a record player. Plus, he loves video games! He even has a pac man tattoo. Best part, his favorite video game is Apocalypse of the Damned!”  
The more I described Michael, the happier I got. I also mentioned to my dad that Michael has two moms.  
“You should invite Michael over for dinner.” Dad said with a smile.  
“Wait, really?”  
He nodded.  
“Of course son! I wanna meet my son’s boyfriend.”  
“Well...how about Saturday?”  
“Seems good to me.”  
I nodded.  
“Good talk.” He said happily.  
I left so he could finish watching tv. I went into my room and sat down on the bed. I pulled out my phone and texted Mikey.  
To Player One<3  
Hey babe, you got a sec?  
Player One<3  
I always have time for you  
What’s up  
To Player One<3  
Can we ft?  
I didn’t get a response back, instead I got a pop up on my screen asking if I wanted to answer his facetime call. I quickly accepted it and propped my phone up on a pillow. Michael’s face came into view. He had his glasses off, which was pretty rare.  
“Hey babe, what’s up?” He asked.  
“You aren’t wearing your glasses.” I pointed out.  
He chuckled.  
“Wanted to give my eyes a rest. Why? Should I put them on?”  
“No! It’s fine! You look good!” I blurted it.  
He smiled.  
“Thanks, I try.” He said with a wink.  
I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
“So, you gonna tell me why you wanted to call?”  
“Can’t I just call my boyfriend?”  
“Well you can…”  
“But I do actually wanna tell you something. I came out to my dad.”  
He was very shocked.  
“How’d it go?”  
“It went great. I even told him about you and he wants to meet you.”  
His shocked face turned into a huge grin.  
“Really? That’s awesome!”  
“Yeah so...how’s Saturday?”  
“Saturday’s fine.”  
“Great…”  
We spent the next few hours talking about random things but it felt nice. Things were just going right in the world.  
\----  
I was excited that Michael was gonna come over for dinner. My dad couldn’t really cook...like at all so he decided to order pizza and chicken wings. I asked Michael if he was ok with that. He said that it was fine and that he was really excited to meet my dad. Michael was coming any minute now. I threw on a simple t-shirt and pulled on my cardigan. I put on a pair of black jeans and fix my hair in the mirror. I got a text on my phone.  
Player One<3  
I’m here  
Or should I say Heere?  
To Player One<3  
Michael  
I can and will block you  
Player One<3  
Open the door you loser <3  
To Player One<3  
Fine  
Player One<3  
:p  
I smiled and then rushed to the door.  
“Dad! He’s here!” I called out.  
I quickly opened the door and saw Michael standing there. He was dressed in his normal get up, his red hoodie, a pair of jeans and his insanely clean white shoes. I once asked him how he kept his shoes so clean and all he said was “being a god does that.” I was crazy over this dork and didn’t regret it whatsoever.  
“Hey Jerebear.” He said with a smile.  
“Hey Mikey, come on in.”  
He walked into the house and took his shoes off. I lead him into my living room.  
“My dad will be out in a minute. Just to warn you, he’s a little...weird.”  
He tilted his head to the side.  
“Oh come on, don’t say that. I’m sure your dad is fine.”  
“I assume you’re Michael?”  
I turned around and my dad was standing there. Luckily, he was wearing pants.  
“The one and only, it’s nice to meet you Mr. Heere.” Michael said with a smile.  
“Nice to meet you too Michael. Jeremy talks a lot about you.”  
My eyes widened. I look over at Michael and he’s smirking.  
“Really now? What have you been saying Jerebear?”  
“That you’re really annoying and a massive dweeb.” I deadpanned.  
He chuckled and then kissed me on the cheek.  
“Aww, you are so kind.”  
I stared at him with a straight face. He reached out and booped my nose.  
“What’s with you and touching my nose?”  
He shrugged.  
“You get all flustered afterwards and it’s cute.”  
My face turned red and I tried to say something but words weren’t forming properly.  
“See? Just like that.” Michael teased.  
My dad laughed.  
“I like him already.”  
He then turns to look at Michael.  
“You’re ok with cheese pizza right? I’m no cook or anything…”  
“Perfectly fine Mr. Heere. Thanks for inviting me.”  
“Well of course. Jeremy’s been really happy lately. Thank you for that.”  
Michael smiled. He pulled me to his side.  
“I’d do anything for him.”  
Dad smiled. There was a knock at the door so my dad excused himself to go and get it.  
“I don’t know what you were talking about. Your dad is perfectly normal.”  
“Yeah…” I mumbled.  
“Hey, you ok?”  
I’ve told Michael a little bit about my parents. I told him they were divorced and that my mom lives in New York while my dad is here with me but I didn’t explain about how it broke my dad. I was gonna tell him about that, just now wasn’t the time.  
“I’m fine.”  
My dad then called us to dinner. My dad was mainly talking to Michael who was going on little rants about basically anything. Usually when someone talks for a long time, you get bored and tune out but you couldn’t do that with Michael. He was just a genuinely interesting and kept you wanting to listen. He was kinda like Christine in that way. Speaking of Christine, her and Michael had gotten pretty close. They would both show each other new music and rant about it forever. While the two of them got closer, I got closer with everyone else. Chloe was still pretty closed off towards me but she would talk to me sometimes. She could be pretty nice when she wanted to be. Jenna, being Michael’s best friend and all, got pretty close to me as well. She needed to see if I was worthy enough, which is fair. Brooke was super nice to me. She invited me to Pinkberry pretty often but she also invited me to the mall. Apparently, she also sorta likes video games. Not ones like Michael and I like to play but she enjoys games like Minecraft and Sims. Jake was still pretty nice to me. He tried to teach me how to play soccer….yeah that didn;t go very well. Luckily, I had given my glasses to Michael or else they probably would’ve broken. I had to explain to my dad that day why I had a black eye. He profusely apologized for that. Rich was another story. He was a very chill and fun person to hang out with. He’s like a little kid who had too much sugar...like constantly. He also loved jokes and pranks. Yeah, being on the receiving end of those was not fun. In the month of dating Michael, I found out some interesting things. For starters, our zodiac signs are compatible but I already kinda knew that. I promise I’m not a stalker or anything. He was also half ecuadorian. He does this thing where he assigns a Slushie flavor to the day of the week. He gave Monday sour cherry since it was his favorite and it was a way to make a horrible day better. On Tuesdays, he’d get Coca Cola. For some odd reason, he absolutely hated Coca Cola, especially Coca Cola slushies and he hated Tuesdays so it was fitting. On Wednesdays, he had a blue raspberry slushie where on Thursdays he had a lemonade one. On Fridays, he had a Mountain Dew slushie. He would rarely get slushies on the weekends because he claimed it was “extra work” but if he did, he got whatever he was feeling that day.

The most...interesting thing I found out about him was that he smokes. He didn’t smoke cigarettes, no he smoked weed. This kinda explained the weed socks. He told me that Rich bought them for him as a birthday gift along with weed boxers. Now this fact didn’t scare me away or anything, no it intrigued me. He would always smoke alone since there was a reason the rest of his friends didn’t. Chloe, Brooke and Jenna hated the smell, Jake was an athlete and had to stay drug free and Rich had asthma. Rich really wanted to try it but he didn’t want him to have an asthma attack and die on him. Michael avoided asking me about smoking because he assumed I didn’t want to so I asked him if I would try it. It was definitely new but it wasn’t bad at all. I was having a hard time not coughing, which Michael teased me for. I still wasn’t great at it or anything but Michael was there to talk me through it. How Michael had gotten his weed was a mystery to me but I didn’t ask him. It wasn’t really my business. I know he would tell me if I had asked but somethings were just better left unknown. Of course I didn’t tell my dad about that. He would think Michael was a bad influence on me and might make me break up with him. Plus, what he didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. Michael got along very well with my dad and I was so glad. I mean, I wasn’t really worried that he wouldn’t since Michael could get along with any one. Things went better than I expected. Michael ended up spending the night. We watched movies in my room until like 2 am. I was cuddling with Michael when I turned to kiss him. I pressed a long kiss to his lips. I pulled away and smiled. 

“I love you.” I sighed happily.

Michael didn’t say anything, he just looked at me. Great job Jeremy, you went and messed it up. You see, this was my first time saying I love you to Michael. It just never came across my mind before. Now that I said it, I wish I could take it back. Of course I loved Michael. He made me the happiest I’ve ever been but now he probably hates me.

“I love you too Jere.” He said with a huge smile.

I leaned in again and pulled him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Tagalog so I'm sorry if it's inaccurate.  
> Gusto mo siya, hindi ba? : You like him, don't you?  
> Oo: Yes  
> I hope you enjoyed  
> Follow my insta: ohshesnotfrench


End file.
